Ravana heeds the Call
by Dr.Doom23
Summary: Strange creatures rise to take over the various kingdoms of OOO, that isn't unusual. What is however, is the ancient power of the Primal these invaders have, and how all young and old recognize that only certain heroes can stop it. Yet there are haunters in the dark that await what happens next, what can be done against those that wait in the shadows.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The powerful dragon roared, but one man refused to stand by and let this destructive force decided the fate of all that lived.

His own magic started to grow with the strength of the twelve, he would try one last thing, one powerful spell that marked his end. Yet it would give other worlds their new beginning.

His only regret was that of his children but as the dragon drew closer to the planet, he had no choice. He shot forward with unimaginable speed.

What happened next would be understood as the end of the dream.

Yet as heroes dreamed, other were busy with other activities.

"Click Click They lay beyond the walls" Creatures awaited for the word of their master.

"Click Click The ones that shall know the Gnath"

They looked to the candy walls, they wondered how powerful this kingdom will be in the face of their Primal.

"Click Click Bring us glory, Fourfold Master of the Blade" Their recon was finished and they were ready to return for the greatness of conquest. That was until there was a chill in the air

"I'm sure that you would find glory bequeathed on you not" The Gnath turned only to see his allies frozen solid.

"Now taste Oblivion"

Before the insect could move there was a snap of the fingers, the surrounding area was now covered in ice.

"I wonder, will royalty be quite understanding of their future predicament?" She broke throw the wall as it too was frozen. There were better ways to alert royalty, but time was of the essence and she needed their attention quickly.

"As strange as this land is, I think they rather might, but then again who am I to judge?" She watch as two colossi rose to protect their kingdom, the elezen smirked as she noticed the lights go off in the highest tower.

She knew she caught their attention, now she would see if she could catch their interest.


	2. The Gnath

**Chapter 1: The Gnath**

Finn and Jake just finished fighting some really hateful large boar, not too much trouble but it kept them from answering Princess Bubblegum's call.

The delay meant that the brothers were making their way to the candy kingdom as quick as they could.

They quickly stumble on chaos.

"What the math!"

The Gnath numbered in hundreds fighting against the various candy army. The large gumball guardians doing their best to find off the attackers but the sudden barrages from the warriors started to overwhelm.

The duo wasted no time and sprung into action, his sword ready, he charged against the large insect warriors, that would have happen had the two creatures ahead of him were frozen solid.

He looked around scanning the skies looking for a certain ice king, but he only found a woman flying through the sky fighting the small band of tall monsters. It occurred to the two that is what they should be doing and started to fight.

He crossed swords with the closest one, and it glowed with a purple aura

" **Clack Clack You have no understanding of what you have interfered with child, the Savior is coming** "

The large booming voice of this Gnath echoed through out the rest but they started to retreat, the voice glared through the eyes of Finn before turning back with the rest of his troops.

"What is going on dude?" Jake thought as someone started to fly down to them.

She stood before the two as they worried over the stranger.

"Are you an Ice Queen?" Ysayle looked amused and canceled her transformed.

"No, let's just say, I'm a friend" Could they trust that? Well the elezen didn't care as she walked to the gates, they followed behind, looking around alert for anymore attacks.

That was until Princess Bubblegum awaited them at the gates.

"Finn, Jake, I'm glad to see you, walk with me" Ysayle walked behind her and the heroes decided to tag along for the moment.

"What's going on PB? Where did those bugs come from?" They walked through the town, the kingdom was in disarray, the candy people worked hard to rebuild the walls but it seemed as though while Finn was away a lot of battles went on.

"The kingdom has been under constant attack by magical creatures call the Gnath, but I think Ysayle can explain it better" They continued to walk towards Bubblegum's tower with Ysayle mulling over what to say. They reached up to the throne room where everyone had a moment to rest.

"I would love to tell you the full tale but time is short, unsurprisingly we the Elezen and the Gnath are from another world, we came here to escape from a terrible cataclysm and struck a deal with the Gnath Overmind for peace, but they betrayed that trust"

Gnath? Elezen?

"This is getting crazy!" Not some much the magic, not so much other worlds, but why does every new face have to be the bad guy.

Finn felt the sentiment but if Bubblegum trusted Ysayle then he could

"So what's the plan?" Ysayle handed a blue crystal to the princess.

"As our apology I have sent most of my personal crystals to this kingdom for the princess to study and our troops will be stationed outside the kingdom to fight for you, there still is another matter" She looked outside the window.

"They plan to summon a Primal" Finn was oblivious to what that was and Ysayle looked amused, wishing she could live those days again.

"Lets just Finn, that it is really bad, and if it gets here

"Though we are unsure how powerful it could be I have a way to stop them, but you have to travel with me" Finn kind of shrugged it off, another adventure sounded good

"Okay, I'm good with that" Ysayle was surprised at the quick decision, strange as this warrior was it seemed there were things that never change no matter what dimension she was in.

"Wait, wait dude how do we know this isn't some big trick" Jake wasn't so trusting.

"If it was, I think Bubblegum would have done something so if she trusts this ice lady then why not?"

"Alright Finn but we'll have to stay on our guard" She understood there mistrust, she only hoped she could gain it somehow.

"Understandable, give yourself a day of rest, tomorrow we head to the Gnath's hive" She turned to walk out and great the elezen warriors but Finn had one last question.

"Wait that other look you had, what was that?" She smiled sadly.

"That will be a tale for another time" She wouldn't gain their trust through how she became what she is now.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jake had to know what they were getting into.

"We will get the Hive, then we will surrender" Both Finn and Jake's eyes widened, what kind of plan was that, this didn't sound like the best plan.


	3. The Vath

**Chapter 2: The Vath**

"Trust me, I know it's not our best option but we must stop the Primal before it is let out into the world" Ysayle carefully explained it as they walked through the forest.

"It's not that I don't it's just, we just are going to go on giant insect honor, not something I ever heard could work" Jake still had his worries but Ysayle understood them.

"Well at least I have your trust" Jake simply shrugged his shoulders.

"So...we got a stop before the hive, so how are they going to help?" Finn if nothing else was interested.

"If you brought the food I asked for you'll see..." Ysayle watched as Jake carried the bread and bits of sugar in one basket shaped hand.

"The Vath are the Gnath that have split from the Overmind, if anyone knows where the Hive will be it's them, plus they have great potions that could help us on journey" They were entering in the Nonmind Camp

"Oh Cool" Finn took this in stride, maybe having large bug people wouldn't be so bad. There in the camp several of the green wearing Vath tried to live from their day to day, thanks to the Elezen they tried to continue on their own.

They turned to the new visitors and swarmed them, getting close to get a look at the heroes and lightened up at the two.

"Click Click Yasyle claimed that she would bring fleshlings, yes would bring fleshlings"

"Yes, I am searching for Deftarm, has anyone seen him?" Ysayle watched as one curious head looked up from theVath moved from the crowd as Finn and Jake started handing them the food.

"Click Click What do you need from this map maker, yes this map maker?" Deftarm seemed to light up as Ysayle walked towards him.

"We known where the Hive generally is, but I need a direct path, can you help me?" Deftarm perked up.

"Click Click For lady Ysayle, I can but it gets me close to the Overmind, it may take me a night, yes a night" Ysayle merely nodded. She understood what could happened and offered him one egg sack from Nanka as an apology.

"Thank you for this, I will make sure to insure that you are rewarded" She let Deftarm go on to his work, the other Vath let the two heroes walk through, one of them bringing them to a campfire as dusk was settling in.

"Click Click Then sit with Storyteller, yes Storyteller" He sat around on a log in front of the fire.

"Click Click Please tell the Vath stories of your heroics, yes Heroics" Most of the Vath went back to what they were doing before but a few huddled around the storyteller awaitng Finn and Jake's answer.

Hit with a little stage fright, the boys fumbled in their heads trying to make some coherent story.

"Dude, remember that time we fought vampires" Leading the way Jake wanted to the ball rolling.

"Yo what about that time we got attacked by the worms?" Finn was starting to get it.

"That's nothing, how about that time we fought that zombie candy people uprising?" Jake continued on hoping to

"Oh, how about when I saved Box Prince!" Finn was really getting into it.

"Or when we fought the Lich!" Then Finn and Jake went off talking about there adventures, Finn mimicking what he and Jake said while Jake morphed into the various monsters. The Vath were entralled, going along with everything they were going on.

Ysayle smirked in the background, it seemed that these warriors were worthy to fight Ravana. She just hoped he wouldn't be powerful enough yet.

[=-=]

Night fell on the tiny village, and Finn looked at the ceiling of the little house that the Vath had for visitors. It was comfy, he just wasn't sure how he was looking at the ceiling, he swore he fell asleep.

Well he wasn't thinking too much about that anyway.

What he was thinking about however, was the mission, sure the Vath was cool and he'd defend them any day of the week but the Gnath, that was a different story. If they were being controlled by an Overmind, then should he really be fighting them?

He'd beat their buts so bad that they wouldn't fighting again for a week but he resolved not to kill them, he would find this Overmind and pt a kibosh on this whole situation.

He also worried over the Primal, he wasn't sure what that was but his new Elezen friend looked scared about it. Well he would have to fight that at least, he couldn't let something that big and bad walk around the land of OOO causing destruction.

That was all he need to steel his resolve and be ready for it now.

But for the moment he would try to catch some sleep, he couldn't defeat the enemy tired could he.

Yet that was when the walls of the little cottage started to give way and he found himself floating in space, not something he enjoyed being in no matter how many times he did it.

He stood in the void until a light shined behind him. He turned to the large crystal glowing above him.

"Crystal Bearer, I beg you, take my blessing and defeat the master of the Fourfold" The light was blinding and Finn started to wonder what was going on until he closed his eyes to the light.

He opened them to a normal room in a Vath made cottage with the morning sun glowing outside.

Jake stood watching the rising sun.

"Dude, our dreams suck, did you have one with that Crystal?" They both stood in silence, Finn sitting in his bed merely nodded. This was getting mysterious and Finn wasn't really good with those.

But he decided to simply get ready for the travel. He would clear his head on the walk over and would ask Ysayle later.

Hoping the answers would make things easier, even if he had enough experience to know that it probably wouldn't but a kid could dream.

[=-=]

Getting the map made a straight forward path to the hive that cut the time getting there nearly in half.

But that worried the elezen, she figured they would get attacked, sentries should be protecting the path, and yet they found none.

When they neared the entrance, there was still nothing and that was even more discerning.

"Remember, when the Gnath come, we offer no resistance" Finn and Jake merely nodded as Ysayle scanned the area waiting for the enemy.

Then on cue several Gnath soldiers poured out from the entrance and circled the three.

"Surrender, intruders! There is no escape!"

Despite the plan on instinct Finn and Jake ready themselves for a fight.

"Enough! We Surrender! We throw ourselves to the mercy of your god!" Finn and Jake realized that they couldn't ruin the plan now and calmed down.

The Gnath closed in forcing the heroes to follow them as they would let their Primal decide the fate of the intruders.

They were lead into the darkness of the cave ahead.

Ysayle was ready for what would happen next. But Finn and Jake just really wondered why they didn't bother to really go over part 2 of this plan.


	4. The Hand that gives the Rose

**Chapter 3: The Hand that gives the Rose**

As they walked through the dark halls of the cave, Jake looked around at their guards, the silent Gnath would occasionally look at them but said nothing.

"I kinda miss when bad guys talked about there plan" Jake nodded as he walked alongside his friend.

"At least it would give us something to do you know?" Jake continued on as Finn nodded, he was surprised they didn't take their weapons from them.

"Well if nothing else, they seem eager to proceed, Good" Ysayle weighed in.

"When they summon their lord, leave the matters to me" If her other form was any proof, she would be strong.

That didn't mean they were going let her do this on her own.

"If what I know of summoning rituals hold true then I am well placed to act"

Finn heard the sound of running river far from where they were standing.

"If we need a quick way out, I think I got an idea" Finn whispered as Ysayle pondered that and figured it would good to have if things go wrong.

Walking through many doors they eventually walked into a large chamber, large blue crystal tore through the ground, glowing in the presence of Ysayle.

The Gnath looked on amazed, captured by the beauty of the moment of their Savior's arrival.

The priest of the Gnath started to pray and the warriors started to follow.

"O Lord Ravana! Master of the Sacred Blades! Wrath of the Colony! Conqueror of the World! Hear our prayer" They chanted as Finn wanted to stop it here and now, the ice Elezen put her hand up signaling to Finn.

"Wait just a bit longer" Ysayle urged as the Gnath continued their prayer.

"Pray grant to us your most devoted children the divine gift of your presence" The priest put his staff forward as the crystals resonated.

Then the very ceiling gave way to flame as glowing swords pierced through the flame dispelling it, they fell, stabbing the ground and circling around until it formed a flaming twister, building its energy until something formed out of the fire and grabbed on to the swords.

There stood an insect like soldier taller then everyone in the room twirling his sword around until he posed towards the heroes.

"That's awesome, can I get one of those?" Finn let his excitement get the best of him which angered the Gnath but it earned a mirthful laugh from the Primal.

"Young warrior, you may earn the blade if you ever best me, but for now" He turned to his people.

"All strength to the colony, speak and I shall listen!"

Despite the odd moment, the Gnath were giddy in their summoning.

"O Glorious General! We have captured intruders, and would make an offering of their life blood" the large warrior thought this over as he studied the three.

"These Fleshlings dare to invade Gnath lands?" Ysayle moved in front of the three heroes ready to make her plea.

"Hear me, Lord Ravana, my companions and I are not here to contest your children's Territory, we only wish to learn why your children wage war on their new home" Ravana titled his head at this notion.

"Thou would flirt with death over mere curiosity? Wherefore should the glorious conquest of

the Gnath concern thee so, Elezen?"

Before she could answer his questions, he decided to answer for her.

"...Ah, mayhap thine own kind's struggle with this newest enemy fareth poorly and thou art desirous of a pact!"

"Stuff that! We just want to make you guys stop attacking the candy kingdom!" Finn made his statement known as Ysayle added her own.

"Yes, we had just entered our new home and your children already desire conflict when we could have peace with our new neighbors, never have the Gnath risen up with such numbers, never yet with you at their head, why do you lead them to war?" Ravana chuckled at the notion.

"Thy question hath no meaning, to live is but to fight!" He raised his swords as the other Gnath were overjoyed at his words.

"Long have my children awaited, gathering their strength in the shadows of your failures, the Gnath awaited hope as our world was consumed by Light! They will have their new enemies slain, their territories secured- and by such fervent prayers am I now given form and purpose!"

"Look I don't know what happen in your guys world but, we can talk it out you know?" Jake tried to calm this down but Ysayle knew that talking was pointless.

"I see, it's as I feared, you have now become an obstacle to our goals, since you are so fond of fighting, we challenge you, lord of the Gnath!" Th other Gnath looked on in fear and amazment. Ravana seemed amused.

"If we emerge victorious, you withdraw your soldiers from Candy Kingdom soil!" His laughter echoed through the cave.

"Thou art bold indeed to risk thy fleshy hide so easily! Very well I, Ravana, fourfold master of the blade, do accept thy challenge!" The Gnath were excited to see their god fight for the first time in centuries.

"But if I emerge the victor, I would have thee swear to serve in my army until thy last breath is spent, do you accept?" the Elezen walked ahead of everyone else standing up to the towering primal.

"I do and I do believe the first bout is mine!" Siphoning the magic from the crystals around her her formed glowed with blue energy.

Spikes of ice tore through the ground around Ysayle as she once again transformed into the icy sorceress that Finn and Jake had gotten used too.

The same could not be said for Ravana who voiced his bafflement.

"What is this, a God clad in flesh!?" Ysayle couldn't help but love his surprise.

"Is aught amiss? Thou wilt not break thy word I trust" this angered the other primal.

"My word is as unbending as steel little goddess! Thy ruse will add to mine enjoyment!" With that Ysayle struck first, creating a a sword and shield of ice she swung down. Ravana had an answer for that as he block her fierce attack pushing her away after a bit of struggle.

She decided to end the fight early and with a snap of her fingers Ravana was covered in ice.

For a few moments nothing had happened and Shiva hoped this was a victory.

Though it was short lived as Ravana broke through his icy prison.

Worried but not deterred Shiva created large spikes of ice and fired them at the Hive lord.

Quickly slashing away at them the savior started to shorten the gap between them.

She tried to add on more powerful attacks of ice but the Gnath primal merely deflected or cut through them and moved forward.

Before she could summon her next attack Ravana lunged forward, impaling the other primal, hurt but not yet finished she used her stabbing to her advantage. Blowing out cold wind she tried to once again enveloped the master of the fourfold in ice.

Yet a second later he broke out of it with no issue. Finn ran towards the scene hoping to stop the fight before it got worse.

"I thought myself stronger...mayhap with more crystals?" Suprised and in pain Ysayle quickly demorphed and the sudden stopping of magic broke her free from Ravana's sword, as she flew back she was snatched up by outstretched hands.

Jake quickly pulled the elezen back away from Ravana as he glared at a sword wielding Finn.

"Be thou God or maid thou art nothing to me!..what of thee mortal?Art thou warrior or craven!?" Finn clutched his sword.

"I don't care how big and bad you are! You just hurt a friend and as a hero I'll destroy you!"

This upturned Ravana's mood considerably.

"A warrior then, Good! Mayhap thou wilt provide more sport then thy feeble companion!" The Primal quickly turned away from the three before disappearing in a wall of flame. It left behind a glowing red portal.

But Finn didn't care about that, he quickly turned around and ran towards Ysayle as Jake started to slowly put her down.

"Hey are you alright?" Finn was at her side as the elezen laid at her side.

She merely nodded, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small crystal.

"With this I can warp back to the Vath Camp, defeat Ravana and you will find peace with the Gnath, fail and simply warp back to the Vath camp and we shall find another plan of attack" She handed him a similar gem.

"I trust that this task to you warrior of light" She quickly crushed the crystal and warped away.

Finn and Jake looked over to the portal.

"Alright dude, lets do this" Finn walked into the crimson shine of Ravana's portal and disappeared into the light.

Jake followed behind.

"With you all the way brother" They stepped through and on the other side they stepped into an arena.

The red underbelly of the hive stretched on for miles, and it looked like a long way down as well.

The only thing protecting them was the jagged fences around the two.

The dog and the human prepared themselves as Ravan reappeared as he did before, with swords falling and flame bursting to bring forth the savior of the Gnath.

He stood his ground waiting for the two to strike first. They were happy to oblige as they ran forward, charging at the large primal to see what he would do and gauge how to fight him.

"Dance to the song of ringing steel!"

Quickly swinging his blades, large slashing waves of energy flung forward, marking the ground as Finn dodged between the slashes while Jake quickly stretched himself to move to Ravana's left.

Ravana lunged forward and with a few swipes of his blades it created a wall of slashes that Finn barely was able to block off and dodge backwards. Jake used this opportunity to strike a large punch that knocked the primal to the side. Temporarily blinded by pain he almost didn't block the slash to his midsection from a leaping attack from the human.

He then created three rings of magic that pushed the two heroes back.

"Impenetrable is my defense!"

Giving them no time to recovered he unleashed more waves of slashes. Jake following in Finn's footsteps this time shrunk himself a bit smaller to help move through the gaps in the attack. After moving out of the way of three Jake made a quick plan on the fly.

He quickly grabbed Finn and threw him in the air much to his surprise letting out a scream. Jake followed with a elongated drop kick, letting his legs grow longer until nearly touch Fourfold master, and he tried to unleash a wall of slashes until Jake pulled the feet back.

At the same time he elongated his arms to grab Finn and quickly anchor him down. Finn with sword in hand tried to swing down on the primal forcing him to block. Then Jake after landing on his feet pulled his brother back making the primal almost lose his balance as the dog followed that up with letting Finn down and Finn grabbing him by his arms and swinging him into the primal.

Turning into a large ball he flung into the savior at high speeds ramming into him. What wasn't seen was Finn letting the arms grab him and pull him into the ball. That allowed Jake to open up and Finn to jump out stabbing the primal in the left of his chest.

The Hive lord used his magic to recreate the barriers flinging them back once again.

"Very good fleshlings spare me no quarter!" His jovial laugh echoed around the chamber.

He quickly posed his swords building his strength.

"Furious as a Blaze!" He let his power grow as his four swords merged into two larger ones.

Finn wanted to run in but Jake pulled him back feeling the danger of what Ravana was trying to do.

With that the primal let out a yell.

"The calm before the slaughter...perish!" He unveiled a powerful series of attacks that would of meant trouble for Finn if he made his move.

Then Ravana leaped into the air. They looked up and quickly ran into the center as a large orb of fire cast down at their direction. Waves of power sliced through the area, Finn counted himself lucky but then quickly grabbed onto a lunged forward Jake as he was hit on his back and was flung forward.

Hurt but still ready to fight Jake stood ready with merely a nod to let Finn know he was alright.

Then Ravana landed in front of them with everything around them exploding.

"You two truly are blessed by the Crystal!" He then sunk one sword into the ground.

"Fleshling Finn, survive this and you may earn my blade!" Jake was going to but in and stop whatever the primal was planning but Finn waved him back.

"I got this!" He made his stance while Ravana obliged him with only one of his own. Ravana was first slashing down at the human, Finn dodged to the side of the colossal blade and ran to his right, trying to go for his un equipped hand Ravana cut horizontally to block out this strategy.

Finn by a small chance was able to dodge over it. He planned for it and before Ravana could recover and swing the sword back at the human. He stabbed onto the primal's hand. With pain the savior used his free hand to grab Finn by the head.

Not letting this stop him, he quickly used his body weight to bring his body up just enough so that he could imbedded his sword in Ravana's knuckles. Dropping the child he tried follow up with another cut across that would catch Finn before he landed.

Finn turned his body weight to land feet first on the hot blade. Then quickly ran as fast as he could as he felt his shoes start to melt and homed in Ravana's shoulder, Ravana swiped away with his free hand but Finn used that to jump on the to finger and bring his sword down deep in the Primal's shoulder.

The primal reacted with grabbing and throwing Finn as the boy held onto his sword for dear life.

Jake stretch out like a blanket to catch Finn. Laughter echoed through the chamber once again but this time Finn joined in.

"Marvelous fleshing, thou art a warrior of great skill!" Finn was at his feet with Jake standing at his side.

"Well bug man, you got crazy skill" Ravana nodded and then decided that these warriors deserved his full strength.

"Take wings ye souls of war!" With powerful red magic his body started to burn up.

He charged at quick speeds and Jake moved him away again. This time it was safe to employ a powerful and ancient technique that both Finn and Jake used for times such as these when creatures moved this quickly.

"Run away!" Jake yelled as they both moved to barely dodge Ravana's charge as he circled around. They pushed themselves to the limit trying to avoid every attack and before they were too tired to run. Ravana stopped standing before them again.

"Well Fleshling Jake, thy skill in support is amiable!" Jake never really had an enemy keep compliment him, this was getting to weird.

"Well thanks I guess" Ravana was starting to grow on the two, but they still had a heroic quest to finish.

Ravana decided they earned the right to be defeated by his strongest attack.

"Prepare thyself!" Purple magic filled the floor of the area lifting the two heroes out of the air.

Jake pulled Finn close. Ravana disappeared for a moment give the two a small time to plan. Jake looked around noticing the poles around them and knew what to do.

"Finn, I can pull us some more, but I get a feeling you need to defend like you mean it!" Jake looked worried, then Ravana reappeared.

"This is probably gonna suck, you ready?" Finn flashed a grin.

"You know it!" He pulled on one of the poles as Ravana combined his large swords together to make them dual sided. He let it fill with energy.

"Rejoice in the Glory of Combat!" He then swung the blade around with large wave slashes filled the arena. Jake saw an opening and pulled to the pole closest to it. Finn used all the strength that he could to deflect around the waves as they pulled closer to the blind spot.

He did quite well for the most part but some still clipped him, the outer edges of them hitting his leg, one scratching at his back. The spell that held them up wore off and they hit the ground, standing ready but feeling the pain this battle as it started to wear them down.

"Unyielding as the Earth!" With a gust of wind, it pushed them back. Ravana stood before them and with great joy he decided to honor them in the greatest way he knew how.

" _High on High I stand!_ " Finn and Jake realized that primal started to sing deeply and passionately

" _Gazing down to see_ " They weren't sure what was going on but they stood ready for what would come next.

" _The endless garden awaiting me_!" He would commemorate them and their defeat to song that would be echoed throughout the Hive for generations.

Such is the fate of such valiant heroes.


	5. Unbending Steel

**Chapter 4: Unbending Steel**

Ravana moved back and readied another attack. The two heroes stood against the fence ready for this next move. Ravana's ballad continued on.

" _Red bloometh the Rose of Conviction and Red bloometh the Rose of Hate_ " He positioned his hands as magic started to form around them.

" _Yes Red bloometh the Rose of Conquest, only blood will sate_ " He unleashed the power and a rain of magical energy rained down on Finn and Jake forcing them to move around Ravana who utilized their blind running.

With a push large gusts of wind threatened to throw the two off the ledge. Quickly thinking on his paws Jake et the wind pull them as he wrapped his feet around the fence and grabbed Finn letting the force of the wind pull him back and stretched as far back as the wind would take.

" _And the War it wageth on!_ "

Finn trusted him as Jake snapped back and flung him at the Primal. With sword ready Finn was able to cut at Ravana's side before he could react. Clutching at his side he didn't react in time to Finn using his momentum after hitting the ground to leap at Ravana as he turned around and stab him in the chest.

"How my blood doth quicken!" Ravana exclaimed his excitement as he grabbed Finn by the head and slammed him to the ground. Jake took the moment to enlarge her hand and with a large fist punching the primal in the back of the head. Doubling in pain he let Finn go. 

" _The Storm still rageth on!_ " Ravana sang on as Finn started to get to his feet, before he could Ravana with a flick of the wrist summoned a magical orb that was slowly but surely getting a little closer.

"Crag that!" Finn scuttled under and rolled to his side to get to his feet finally.

" _The Bold ever fight on!_ " Running towards the savior, the primal wondered if this was bravery or insanity. Yet Finn pushed on sword raised, Ravana raised his own ready to crush Finn under the weight. That was when he suddenly stopped as the fourfold master swung his sword and sidestepped past the tracking orb.

" _Their lives echo in Song!_ " Moving behind it the hero brought his sword to it just as Ravana's weapon would clash with his. The explosion cracked Finn''s sword while it broke Ravana's in half.

" _All like snow they fall, petals plucked and strewn_ " Joyous laughter filled the room as Finn and Jake stood together waiting for the next attack.

" _Yet from their seeds grow this war anew!_ " Ravana charged his single sword with the duo playing a bit to the defensive this time to draw the primal out for a killing blow.

"Swift shall be thy downfall!" In the blink of an instant Ravana flashed forward. The two heroes barley having time to dodge before Ravana was gone.

" _Blood trickling down to my fullers and blood trickling down from mine hands!_ " Another rushed behind them and the tip of the fourfold master's blade cut at Jake's back.

"Y _es blood trickling down to this strange land!_ " A yelp of pain was heard as Ravana charged again from their side. This time the two were ready. Jake was mostly on the move using his abilities to pull Finn out of danger. Finn on the other hand give Jake the idea on where to move trusting his gut on where Ravana would be next. 

" _Until I alone stand!_ " Ravana capped off his attacks with waves of explosive fire. The two were more equipped to deal with this as they moved to one corner of the arena.

" _And this War still wageth on!_ " He stood his ground in the center of the area and with a ta on the ground with his weapon pillars of flame burst forth.

"Come to me child of man!" Finn and Jake understood as the pillars of flame didn't seem to stop charging at them so they got closer to the primal.

" _The Storm still rageth on_!" With his powerful blade Ravana swung first, Finn wouldn't block it wholesale as he knew this fight was starting to wear him down. So instead he used the primals own momentum to turn the blade away from him.

" _The Bold blindly march on!_ " Summoning another blade, Ravana went for another swing but Jake held his off hand by forming into his larger size. The Primal elbowed Jake in the face making the dog lose his grip.

" _Their lives lost in a song!_ " That split second of losing his focus meant that he took his eye off the human and didn't realize in time that as Jake backed up he used his leg to create a platform for Finn to jump off from. The Primal caught on and swung down at Finn.

Finn had his sword raised in the air and letting his blade block the attack as he ducked under the blade it took the top of his sword and nearly his head off. But Finn persevered and with the sharp stump brought in down on the Primal's forehead.

With shock the Savior pushed Finn away. Yet the damage had been done.

"Thou had bested me..."

Ravana slumped forward falling to one knee.

"Thus doth the sacred rite of combat proclaim the victor...I lay blade at thy feet Child of Man"

Finn watched as golden rays of magic started to break away from the Primal.

"Fighting you was really cool" Finn had to give credit where it was due as the Fourfold Master of Blades chuckled.

Then the Primal fell to the floor, before either hero could move Ravana faded back into the aether.

There was footsteps behind the duo. Finn let out a breath, ragged and beaten up as he was, if he had to fight more to get out of here he would.

They turned ready only to see Ysayle. She gave them a stern but impressed look.

"You do not disappoint, Warrior of Light, would that I had your skill in battle...I do begin to see why so many place their faith in you" Finn grinned though he was ready to fall over.

"That's why I fight for the good side, so I don't let them down" Ysayle nodded as she looked to where Ravana used to be.

"For all his savagery, I do not think Ravana one to break his word, hopefully the Gnath shall cease invasion of the Candy Kingdom, we have done well have we not? come let us return to your princess and share these glad tidings" Forming ice in her hand she went over to cover Finn with it and cool off his wounds as Jake helped him by holding him up so that all three could walk shimmering blue portal.

What they did not see was one in robes overseeing these events.

"So this one is also a bringer of light?" She held a hand to her chin, her red mask hiding the look of rage in her eyes.

A well dressed eleven stood next to her.

"I already have plans for the halfling, can you deal with a scrawny child my friend?" The robed figure turned to him.

"This boy achieved something far greater then he knows, but this world's destiny is to be devoured in a swirling storm of chaos" She then disappeared in a orb of darkness.

Travanchet was amused by these events, it appeared the mother crystal had some schemes after all, well he wouldn't worry, he would seek the shadows as he always had. Zodiark would provide the way.


End file.
